


A Match Into Water

by AgnesTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A match into water, Cutting, Hospitals, Non romance, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesTomlinson/pseuds/AgnesTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on Pierce The Veil's song A Match Into Water. Louis attempts suicide and Harry is there for him.</p><p>*Don't read if easily triggered*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Into Water

"Hello, I'm calling from St. Mary's hospital about a certain Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Do you know him?" asked a woman's voice Harry. As Harry heard those words worry started to grow in his stomach, please don't say Louis has done something stupid.

"Yes, I know him, what's wrong?" asked Harry and he heard the woman on the other side of their conversation sigh.

"Mr Tomlinson was rushed here after his neighbour had found him laying bloody and motionless in Louis' bathroom, probably an attempt to suicide. You are his emergence contact and it would be nice if you came here." said she and Harry nodded before he realized that she could not she him. Harry knew that Louis was depressed but he had never thought it was this bad. Sure, it had been a while since the two lads met up and they hadn't talked for a long time. Just that message Louis sent to Harry this morning, now that Harry thought back to it, the message had been strange and Louis had ended it with telling him how much he loved Harry. Harry had thought it was a message to just let Harry know that Louis was there for him so he had answered something witty and a few x:es in the end. 

"Of course, how is he, I mean I know it's bad but like...uhm..." rambled Harry before the woman stopped him.

"He is somewhat stable for the moment, we have put him in coma state, just to be sure everything works out right. He has lost a big amount of blood and it seems as he has swallowed at least ten very strong sleeping pills. He should wake up soon enough, if he's lucky. I'm sorry to say but we can't really say when he will or if he will wake up."

"Okay, well, I'm on my way. Thank you for calling." said Harry and they exchanged their 'good byes' before Harry ran out to his car and drove to the hospital. Speed-limit was long forgotten. Harry knew that Louis would survive, he had to. But there was still something making him rush there, maybe it was because his friend just had tried to commit suicide, he was sure he had the right to rush. He hurried over to the receptionist and told her his reason to be here. She gave him a smile full of pity before she gave him the room number. Harry thanked her and speed-walked over to the room. 283. As he reached the door he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he would see. He opened the door and there on the white hospital bed, surrounded with medical stuff and a heart monitor was Louis. Louis face was as pale as the bed clothing and his arms had bandage over them. Harry let out a strangled sob and took a seat beside his half dead friend. /I don't ever want to lose my best friend./ Why? Why Louis? Louis was such an amazing person who loved everyone and was loved by everyone, except Louis' own family. That had been the start of Louis' depression, when his family had abandoned him at the age of sixteen. At the age of sixteen Louis had been forced out from their house to start his own life, his only help was some money his granddad had left to him when he had passed. But being the amazing person Louis was, is, he managed to get a small job and keep up with school work. He managed to live a normal life, well normal if you don't think about the recurrent depression he suffered from. Louis had always had these depressions but as far Harry knew, Louis had never tried to take his own life. Harry sniffled quietly and held Louis' hand in a tight grip. As if he let go Louis would let go too. This wasn't fair, why did this happen to Louis of all people. /I screamed out "God you vulture, bring her back or take me with her"/

"Please wake up, please, please, you can't just leave me. Louis, come on. I know you can hear me! Please.." sobbed Harry into Louis' and his own hands. /Wake up, I know you can hear me./ Harry kept whispering over and over for Louis to wake up. But Louis stayed still and silent. "Please wake up, you can't give up, you just can't."

Nothing happened for a long time but after a while had Harry's tears dried but his grip on Louis' hand had not reduced and his pleads had not stopped. Louis layed so still and he was still so pale, the only thing showing that he was indeed still alive was the constant beeping from the heart monitor. /Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way . The chemicals will bring you home again./ An hour had passed and doctors had come and went every now and then. Harry yawned and checked the clock again, it was after midnight and Harry was supposed to go to school tomorrow, but he wouldn't. Not without Louis. Visiting hours had ended a long time ago but the doctors had made an exception which Harry was happy for. Because what if Louis woke up and no one was here? Louis had to know that Harry was here for him and that he would not leave without Louis by his side. "I love you Louis, please wake up. I need you here. Please Louis, please." suddenly Louis' hand twisted in Harry's. Harry nearly jumped and he looked wide eyed at Louis. His hand was slightly moving, gripping on Harry's. /This is it, when it's done we can say that when it's sudden death we fight back./ "Come on Louis, open your eyes, you're almost there. Come on, please!" pleaded Harry and Louis' hand twisted more in Harry's grip. The smile on Harry's smile was mixed with the tears that was again running down his cheeks. He let out a sob as Louis kept moving his hand. The movements were weak, almost as if they weren't there. But Harry was sure Louis' hand was moving, because it was. "Come on, that's it love, hold on just a bit longer. I'm here for you when you open your eyes, please." Harry kept repeating that he was here and Louis' movements got more and more noticeable and soon his eyes was moving behind his eyelids. /Pretend like I don't entice you . I've seen you circling the sky above my head./ Suddenly the beep from the heart monitor got slower and the gripping on Harry's hand stopped, as did the movements behind Louis' eyelids. Harry sobbed loudly. /You traitor!/

Louis had been so close to waking up, so close. Harry who had gotten his hopes up, now they all came crashing down. He sobbed into their hands and whispered things under his breath. The things he said was not making any sense but Harry didn't care, he had been so close to see Louis' eyes. So freaking close, but now he was back at the start again. 

The doctors had said that Louis would be in deep pain when he woke up and that it was the biggest reason he would not wake up at the moment. Harry thought back to the time when Louis and he had talked about death. Would it hurt? Where would you go when it was over? Would there be a white light? Is there a heaven? Do you get re-born? Or would everything just disappear? They had both confessed that death did scare them. /I know that you're in pain but if we die at the same time does it still scare you?/

The beeping from the machine slowed down even more and the line was going more and more flat. /This is it, when it's done we can say that .../ Harry let out a mix of a scream and a sob as he clicked the emergence bottom. Soon doctors and nurses rushed into the room and as the door shut, the line went flat and a long beep sounded in the room. /Oh my God, we're not gonna make it./

The doctors put the defibrillator over Louis chest and started sending the shocks, which he was not answering to. Harry had been pushed out of the way and he was now standing in one of the room's corners, leaning against the white wall as sobs left his mouth. The doctors added more strength to the heart starter but the beep remained. /She's mine! You stay away from her it's not her time./ Louis couldn't die, he just couldn't. Not now, not ever! He couldn't leave Harry like this, he just couldn't. It wasn't fair. 

Finally the beeping got normal again and Harry let out a cry in relief, Louis wouldn't die yet. The doctors smiled at each other before they gave Harry a small smile and left the room. Harry took his place beside Louis again and placed Louis' hand in his own. He stared at their hands for a while, letting out a sigh and then looking up at Louis' face. He was still pale but a rosy color was now appearing on Louis' cheeks, making him look more alive. A small smile found its way to Harry's face. He had been so scared that Louis would leave him, but he wouldn't. Louis wouldn't leave him. Not now at least.

Harry was exhausted to be honest, both mentally and physically. He let his head rest against the wall that the bed was placed against. The tired smile Harry wore wasn't leaving his face, he was just so relieved. Louis wasn't dead. Harry closed his eyes and dozed off for a while.

When he opened his eyes was the morning light shining trough the window. Louis was still laying in the same position but he somehow looked more alive. His face was getting back its color and that was when Harry noticed the movement behind Louis' eyelids. Harry held his breath. /The chemicals will bring you home again. This is it, when it's done we can say that : When it's sudden death we fight back ./ Suddenly Louis' eyes opened, revealing his ice blue eyes. Harry let out a cry and Louis' eyes found his. The small smile that came to Louis lips was enough to make Harry's sobs start again.

"Hi." whispered Louis and Harry cried happy tears. His friend was back, Louis was here. Louis was awake. Louis was not dead.

"I love you, please don't ever try to leave me again. Never. Promise me!" sobbed Harry and Louis gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, I promise. I won't leave you as long as you won't leave me." promised Louis and Harry smiled though his tears.

"Pinkie promise?" whispered Harry and Louis managed a weak smile and held out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise."

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot I wrote some months ago, hope you liked it :)x


End file.
